The Secret Kirkland
by girl-of-many-fandoms2
Summary: A what if story: What if Harry Potter was a girl... that wasn't even a potter? What if she wasn't even a human, but the representation of an entire city? Rated for eventual Romano.[changed my name from Lozfanatic27 to girl-of-many-fandoms2]
1. The Beginning

A/N: I know that I should be working on my cardverse fic but this was so persistent, it started giving me a headache  
 _this_ is for eventual Italian  
 **this** is for eventual French (Canadian)

It started as a normal day. Then everything went to hell. She couldn't even remember how or why, all she knew was London was burning. She was burning, and she knew she was dying. Her name was Rose Joan Kirkland, and she was the Physical Representation of London. Next thing she knew, she was waking up in her cupboard under the stairs in Number 4, Privet Drive, Surrey. Her name was Rose Joan Kirkland, but to those who don't know the truth know her as Iris Jane Potter. This is her story.


	2. When Kirkland Became Potter

A/N: I sooooo don't own Hetalia or Harry Potter. I'll get back to my cardverse after I get this out of my head.

 _This_ is for eventual Italian

 **This** is for eventual French (Canadian)

The Potter's were a loving family. Lily and James found a little baby girl on their doorstep and immediately named her Iris Jane Potter. They only adopted her by paper, though. After all, there was the chance that her biological parents were still alive. How would they know her if they blood adopted her? So for a whole year they were content to raise her as their own, until one Halloween night. *Saturday, October 31, 1981 the Dark Lord Voldemort murdered James, then Lily, and finally tried to kill her. He failed and his body turned to dust.

After the whole Sirius Black going after Peter Pettigrew after giving Hagrid his motorbike fiasco, Albus Dumbledore left her on the doorstep of Petunia Dursley. If only he realized how foolish that was.

A/N: * means that I had flipped through the electronic calendar in the corner of the taskbar, went all the way back to 1981, and saw that 10/31/81 was a Saturday. Don't know if the timeline on the internet and the one in the books is the same, but the one online said it was a Monday.


	3. Finding Family

A/N: I don't own. _This_ is Italian. **This** is French (Canadian) and in response to Kitty Katrona; thanks for taking your time to review. I will not say for certain that I will make them longer, but I WILL try to.

After five years, on Rose's sixth birthday,(in cannon, Harry was one year old when his parents were killed so after five years he'd be six) the Dursley's were on vacation in Italy when Petunia had the most 'wonderful' idea.  
"Why don't we leave the freak here when we leave? Maybe in a ditch?"  
After that, the Dursley's planned when and where to dump her. Three days later, they saw their chance. They were shopping in Campo de' Fiori, and the crowds were so dense that it took them an hour to realize that they didn't even need to ditch her…she got lost all on her own.

While the vile monst-oop I mean 'loving family' was celebrating, Rose was looking around. She was trying to find anywhere she could stay the night when she heard, _"Stupid Potato-Bastard! Who does he think he is, holding my brother like that!"_ the rest was incoherent mumbling. One thing to note is, while she has the physical resemblance to a six year old child, her mind is still as sharp as it was before the Great Fire of London* and very clearly remembered that voice. She ran to where the voice was sounding and fluently said, _"Hey, Romano. I know this is going to sound crazy, but my name is Rose Joan Kirkland. My father is the Physical Representation of The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. I really need to speak to him. Is there a meeting going on now, or is he at home?"_ Romano looked at her and saw that her eyes were the same color and shade as the 'Tea-Bastard', but he knew that he shouldn't believe her on that alone. _"The meeting is resuming in fifteen minutes. Follow me, if you are who you say you are Tea-Bastard will recognize you no matter the age you look."_

After eight minutes, two minutes to get there and six to get to the meeting room, Romano said, _"Alright, sit in the corner over there and wait."_ After another two minutes, countries started filing in. _"So, before any of you bastards say anything, there is a girl here claiming to be London. Tea-Bastard, if your daughter was in front of you, only younger, you'd still recognize her, yes? Look at her and tell us if she is who she says she is."_ England didn't even have to look at her eyes to tell. "Her very aura screams London. It's her." Was all he got out through his tears. He rushed over and enveloped her in as tight a hug as he dared. It took over an hour before the meeting could resume because everyone wanted their turn hugging the capital, whom none have seen since right before the burning of London.

*=Sep 02, 1666 is the real date for this tragedy, but since it's the only thing that could account for Rose (femHarry in case you forgot) being 'reborn' as it were I changed the date to Jul 30, 1980, giving her a full day before she returned, but as a baby since they would be rebuilding. I don't know how long that decision would take to make so I say it's a day.


	4. Five Years Later

A/N:I DON'T OWN. i also hope these new chapters are long enough. if not, oh well. i tried.

* * *

{Time Skip five years. Rose is 11.}

After the meeting, hosted in the States this time, Arthur Kirkland walked into the hotel room dead on his feet. He saw his daughter sitting on the balcony(A/N: don't know if hotel rooms actually have these, but I say so in here. this is fan-FICTION after all) knitting what looked like a sweater.  
"Hello, poppet. How was your day?"Arthur asked.  
"Hello, father. My day was average. I was just sitting here watching the sunset and knitting. How was the meeting?" Rose returned. Arthur just glared. Apparently the meeting did not go too well.

The date is now the thirty-first of July, Rose's birthday, and the Kirklands were back in their house. Their house just 'happened' to be Number 2 Privet Drive, Surrey; right next door to the Dursleys. Only now did the Dursley family notice the little girl living with Lord Kirkland. They were…less than thrilled. They tried to demand that she leave immediately, but Arthur lit into them so completely and without raising his voice once that they, intelligently, decided to leave her alone.

Two days after that, Rose was sitting in the den and had just finished the sweater, when all of a sudden there was a tap-tap-tapping at the window. She looked up and saw an owl. Arthur, who had walked in at the same time as the tapping began, went over and opened it. The owl promptly flew past Arthur and landed on the coffee table(do the British call it the same thing, or do they have a different name for it?) and stuck its foot out.

On the leg, was a simple envelope with the words Rose J. Kirkland/Den/Number 2 Privet Drive, Surrey on the front. Seeing as it was scarily accurate, and there was no stamp, both Kirklands surmised that it was her Hogwarts letter. Arthur was quite apprehensive since it had became painstakingly obvious that Albus Dumbledore has lost his once brilliant mind. Rose was aware of what her father was thinking, so innocently suggested that a few nations tag along with her. With that thought, he quickly wrote a letter in response.

To the esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore,  
I am Arthur Kirkland, Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Kirkland.  
I am writing to ask consent to send four students alongside my daughter, Rose.  
The students I wish to send are Alfred Jones, Matthew Williams, Feliciano Vargas, and Lovino Vargas.  
I would also like to request a position on staff, if you have any openings of course.  
If you have any, owl me and I will let you know if I am qualified to teach that position.  
Signed, Arthur Kirkland  
Lord of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Kirkland  
Order of Merlin, First Class

After that he gave the letter to the owl, which then urgently flew out the window. Now all he had to do was convince said nations to go along with his idea. Since Albus' Nation wrote the letter, he'll go along with it without question. For the Nations, he's pretty sure that all he'll have to do is explain that if they don't go, Rose would be going all alone. Since they were all protective of her, and they all knew how utterly barmy Dumbledore has become, it shouldn't take all that much convincing on his part. The only one he really worries about is America. If only he knew just how much of his 'ignorance' of all things magical and mystical was an act. He wouldn't worry nearly as much.


	5. The Meeting

A/N: I still do not own any thing but the plot. italics is Italian and bold is French(Canadian)(whenever i make that a thing)

* * *

Arthur contacted the Allies and the Axis for an emergency meeting. When the Nations mentioned gathered, they were surprised that Rose had accompanied her father to this meeting when she doesn't usually bother. The reason was quickly explained, however. When Arthur had garnered the attention of all the nations, he explained what he wanted. He didn't even make it past the 'Rose is going to Hogwarts' part of his speech when there was angry Italian yelling. _"Like hell I'll allow her anywhere NEAR that bastard! Fratellino*, we're going!"_ followed by, surprisingly, an equally angry Italian response.  
 _"Si, Fratellone*. I will retrieve our wands as soon as we get home."_ But the most surprising, to all the Nations save Canada, was America's response. "What do we have to do? Because I'm with the Italy Brothers. I refuse to just allow her anywhere near the psycho. So what do we need to do to go with her?"

England, after picking his jaw up off the floor, explained the plan to them. He then said, "We will meet at my place at noon sharp on the twenty-fifth of August. Not a minute before or after. North Italy, South Italy, America, and Canada will be students while I'll be a professor. Probably History of Magic, seeing as Professor Binns has finally moved on. Are there any questions? No? Alright then, this meeting is adjourned. I'll personally contact Russia, China, Germany, and Prussia with bi-weekly reports on how everything is going."

On the agreed date, right as the clock made the first of the twelve chimes, the four Nations going to Hogwarts with Rose stood on the porch(?) of Number 2 Privet Drive, Surrey. By the fifth chime, they were in the basement. As the twelfth chime was sounding, England was chanting in Gaelic while they were in the middle of a magic circle.  
*Lannraich gu dealrach a-nis.  
Las suas agus cuir ás an teine.  
Mar sin bitheadh.  
After that, the Feliciano, Lovino, Alfred, and Matthew were the size, and age, of eleven year olds. "Alright, now that that's settled, we will need to go school shopping. Alfred? Not that I'm complaining, but you haven't attempted the whole 'magic isn't real-yes it is' argument we usually have by this point. Are you alright lad?" Arthur asked. "Well, you see, the thing is, I've always known about magic. Ever since Native America raised me about two or three centuries before the first settlers arrived on my shores. I just have bad memories with it that I refuse to allow to take precedence over Rosie's safety. After the seven required years are over I might end up starting that back up again, but right now Rose matters more than my past experiences." Alfred replied.

Then, the Nations went shopping in Diagon Ally.

* * *

*(1)=little brother according to google translate  
*(2)=big brother same source  
*(3)=Gaelic spell i found online


	6. Diagon Ally

A/N:I ran out of ideas for this chapter...so yeah. still only own the plot of this specific story.

* * *

The first stop made was Ollivander's. When they arrived, there was someone already there. He had blond, almost white, hair and what appeared to be a permanent scowl on his face. They arrived just in time to hear Ollivander say, "10" long, made of hawthorn wood, with a unicorn hair core, reasonably pliant." The boy and his mother paid the seven galleons and left.

*I don't know that much about wands so I'll just put the end results here. Rose's wand will be different than Harry's cannon wand cuz I can.*  
Alfred=blackthorn wood, hodag* fang, thirteen inches, slightly supple  
Matthew=cedar wood, adlet* claw, thirteen inches, slightly supple  
Lovino=ash wood, wyvern* heartstring, twelve inches, slightly rigid  
Feliciano=aspen wood, pukwudgie* venom, eleven inches, slightly rigid  
Rose=black walnut wood, thunderbird* tail-feather, fourteen inches, very supple

After that, they went to go get the school books, various other supplies, and the robes. All that was left was the pets…if anyone actually wanted any. Though, seeing as they all have their own spirit animals, Arthur doubted they would. Alfred had Manabohozo(is this the correct spelling?), which is normally a rabbit but can change into any other animal as the need arises. Matthew has Nanuq(which for some odd reason attempted to rename him, though we ALL know how that went…he often forgets the –jirou part of the kuma-), which can change his size into that which best fits in the situation. Lovino has Albero*, which is an owl that can 'download' knowledge of any given topic right into Lovino's mind. Feliciano has Amantea*, a wolf that is able to read the hearts of those around him. Rose has Jade, a german shepherd that can create shields out of crystals and gems. Arthur has Bastion, a lion that can move the very mountains with his paws. So, they're good on the whole pet department.

After that they went to Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream Parlour for an after-shopping treat.

* * *

*(1)=head of a frog, the grinning face of a giant elephant, thick short legs set off by huge claws, the back of a dinosaur, and a long tail with spears at the end  
*(2)=lower part of the body is like that of a dog and their upper part is like a man's  
*(3)=dragon's head and wings, a reptilian body, two legs, and a tail  
*(4)=Pukwudgies' features resemble those of a human, but with enlarged noses, fingers and ears. Their skin is described as being a smooth grey, and at times has been known to glow  
*(5)=basically, a phoenix but instead of fire it's thunder. and there's six wings instead of two  
i found the information about the animals the cores come from on wikipedia  
as for the spirit animals, they just came from the top of my head  
*(6)=italian for 'tree'(unoriginal name is unoriginal)  
*(7)=italian for 'the fortress'


	7. The Platform and The Train

A/N: Sorry, I've been experiencing writer's block. I've started to handwrite the chapter, and I got far enough that I could type the rest of it. _Italian,_ **French (Canadian),** and anything that isn't normal story text or English (thought or spoken)

The remaining six days were spent getting used to being eleven again. Three days in, Lovino had asked to talk to Arthur alone.  
"Alright, what do you want? You hate me so-" Arthur started.  
"Is there a way to make this permanent? Because, if Rose is forced to go through her youth a second time, I want to age along-side her." Lovino interrupted. Arthur had to take a minute to get over his shock.  
"Why?" he simply asked.  
"Because I love her. I've loved her for centuries, and I will do anything for her." Lovino replied. So, Arthur cast the spell that made the de-aging permanent.

*Time Skip three days*  
On the first of September, the five Nations (England, Canada, America, North Italy, and South Italy) and Capital (London) arrived at Kings Cross Station with three hours to spare.  
"Now, remember. [While here, use your public names. They'll get the wrong idea if you address each other by our country of origin like we do when in meetings with each other's government.] Also, try not to gain too much attention to yourselves. Understood? Good. Now, I must be off. Albus wants me there ahead of the students to talk to me. As if anything good can come from that." That last part was muttered under his breath. After Arthur's speech, and the following goodbyes, Rose and the others boarded the train and found an empty compartment.

As more and more students appeared on the platform and got on the train, it became apparent that many were expecting 'Iris Potter' to be on the train. At one point, a redhead with what looked like oil on one side of his nose rudely interrupted a conversation about Houses between the seven (Nanuq and Nanabohzo(I found the right name) were there, too.) demanding to know where 'Iris Potter' was. He was going on and on about how he was her best mate and they'd better tell him where she was or she'd be mad at them and blah blah blah.

As Lovino was about to put the idiot in his place, someone beat him to it.  
"Do we look like we know where this 'Iris Potter' is? Even if we did, why would we tell an arrogant idiot like you? I suggest you leave, before things get…drastic." Rose had ATTEMPTED to reason with the dimwit. We know that won't work, but she had to try. Ron (who else) started to get red in the face and took a breath to yell, when Rose stood up. She then grabbed Ron by his shirt, lifted him up, and threw him out of the compartment. She then shut and locked the door. After that minor annoyance, everyone picked up the conversation where it left off.

A/N: […] is worded that way because, as they're in public, there was a chance that they'd be overheard.


	8. The Train and The Sorting

A/N: So either I messed up on the poll, nobody saw it, or just nobody wanted to vote, so I just put them in random Houses. And I'M SORRY FOR THE DELAY BUT LIFE GOT IN THE WAY! We had to move my brother all the way to Tulsa for College and I had to watch my younger sister in the process. So yeah. Here you go.

* * *

The conversation had changed to plans for the weekend and the like when there was a very shy knocking at the door. When Rose looked out, she saw a rather plump looking boy that also looked to be on the verge of tears. She opened the door, and when she asked him what he wanted (kindly, of course) he timidly asked if any of them had seen a toad. She said no, but then she turned to Matthew and asked,  
"Do you think Nanuq would like to do me a favor? I would like him to first sniff-Neville?-here as the toad in question would have most likely left a scent behind recently. Then, once he has the scent, I would like him to follow it and retrieve the toad no matter what. Could he do this for me, please?" Her affirmative answer came from Nanuq walking up to Neville and sniffing him. All of a sudden, he bolted further up the compartment. Then, there was yelling that definitely came from older students. After that, he came trotting (is this applicable for all animals, or is it just horses? and if it is just horses, what would the equivalent for polar bears be?) back with a toad clutched gently with his fangs. Thus went the first meeting between Rose Kirkland and Neville Longbottom.

After that, they went from discussing weekend plans to playing Truth or Dare. They had went through five rounds when the intercom came to life saying that they were now arriving at Hogsmead Station. The five then got off the train (having already changed into their school robes) and approached the giant calling all first years. After a breathtaking view of Hogwarts from the lake, Hagrid knocked on the door. When Professor McGonagall opened the door, Hagrid left. She then took the students to an adjoining hall/chamber off of the Great Hall. She gave them a speech about the four Houses, House Points, and finally about how they were about to be sorted. She then went into the Great Hall.

After waiting for approximately two minutes or so, she returned and ushered the newbies into the Great Hall. There, on a stool, was a hat. _"So, all we have to do is put on a hat? We had better block out our minds now so the hat can't read our memories."_ Romano said. _"That's not how the hat works. If he wanted to he could look into our memories, no matter the strength of our blocks, but that's not where our personality is. If he needs to look into our pasts, he will tell us first. It'll be okay, Lovi."_ Rose replied.  
*can't remember all the names, so I'll just tell where the main five are going.*  
After a while, Professor McGonagall got to the name "Jones, Alfred" he went to Ravenclaw.  
Jones, Matthew went to Hufflepuff. Kirkland, Rose (everything went dead silent) went to Slytherin. Vargas, Lovino (Blaise Zabini went very pale.) was in Slytherin with Rose. Vargas, Feliciano was sent to Gryffindor.

Only one issue arose that night. During the sorting, when Professor McGonagall was in the P's, she called "Potter, Iris!"…but nobody came.(1)

Thus ended the first night.

* * *

(1)-if you can guess where this came from, I'm sorry but I just couldn't resist.


	9. Potions, Flying, and Quidditch

A/N: So my family and I are on vacation when I suddenly get hit with inspiration. So just to let y'all know, I'm not gonna be going chapter-by-chapter from the book. Since there's obviously changes, this story is going to be off-script.

 _Italian,_ **French (Canadian),** anything not normal story (like thoughts or letters or something. Also, this is gonna be the first in a long line of updated chapters. I had to save up for a new laptop (because my old one physically) broke after getting birthday and Christmas gifts, then helping with groceries. So yeah. Enjoy.

The next day, Rose and Lovino were up early. They had no classes, but habits are hard to break. The others were surprised to find a couple of first years up so early. After breakfast, they met up with Alfred, Matthew, and Feliciano outside by the lake. They all agreed to meet either here or the library every afternoon, after classes were done for the day, to do homework. Things were going good for them for awhile, but then potions class with the Gryffindors happened. The beginning of class was normal enough, but then the time came to actually brew the potion came. Feliciano was unfortunate enough to be paired with Neville Longbottom and…well…let's just say his clumsiness made an appearance. The resulting mess caused poor Neville to be covered in boils. Then the professor rounded on Feli. Then, well, this. "Oh, I'm sorry. But aren't you the professor? Which means that YOU are the one that needs to keep an eye on the students, right? Unless you expect ELEVEN YEAR OLDS to be omniscient. Feli was busy measuring the next ingredients. How's he supposed to not only focus on that but also keep an eye on Longbottom?" Rose by the end of that was standing and glaring at Professor Snape.

After that, the other Snakes avoided Rose like the plague. The Lions were confused about why she stood up for Feli. Things came to a head a week later.

Flying lessons between Snakes and Lions. What fun…NOT. The flying instructor was just about to blow the whistle to let the students start hovering when Neville shot up. When he fell off, Rose had conjured a mini-twister and stopped his descent, though Madam Hooch still took him to Madam Pomfrey for possible shock. While she was gone, the others started hounding her for answers. "I don't owe any of you anything. You Slytherins have all been avoiding me for standing up for an old friend of mine instead of bullying him based solely on his House. You Gryffindors have all been avoiding me because you think I have some sort of ulterior motive for doing so. Quite frankly, none of you have any right to demand ANYTHING from me. Piss off."

Obviously the other students didn't like that, but then Blaise, surprisingly, said "Do none of you know who the Vargas _family_ is?! If he wanted to, Feliciano could kill us all and nobody would be able to stop him. Not only that, but there's also the Kirkland family to worry about. They have long established ties with the Vargas _family,_ so Rose could very well call a Blood War on all of us for this small slight and the Queen of England herself would back her!" That got them to shut up.

T hen, the Quidditch match happened. (I almost left it here, but I pretty much was a b*tch and stopped uploading so here.)

The five of them had been in the stands, ignoring the whole 'house rivalries' thing and sat next to each other in a line. One second, they were enjoying watching the game. The next, Rose was choking on literally nothing. Lovino was all of a sudden cursing up a storm at the professors' stands. _"That fucking bastard! I'm going to kill him!"_ he then ran off.

Two minutes later, Professor Quirrell was on fire. All of a sudden, Rose could breath again. Then, Lovino came running back up. After that, Slytherin won the match. When the match was over, the quintet ran to Arthur and told him what had happened. Needless to say, he was PISSED.


	10. AU

NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY! I've just taken a look at the first few chapters and thought, 'This is no good. It's not real enough.' So in a few weeks, you'll be getting alerts saying that I've updated. This means that, instead of scrapping the story and starting fresh, I'll be replacing the old chapters with new ones. Reasons for this include, but are not limited to,

 **Getting a new laptop.** This is because my old one died and I _stupidly_ didn't back up the chapters I had written up but hadn't posted. So from now on, I'm going to hand write all of the chapters first, then upload them. Hence the "few weeks" I'd mentioned previously.

 **Moving.** This is because my current house is too small for my mom, dad, sister, brother, and me.

 **Writer's block….** self-explanatory. I've got new ideas for where I want my story to go, but since I feel that the previous chapters weren't adequate, they won't make sense.

So yeah. In the meantime, enjoy this unrelated randomness!

 _ **if this is the end then let the rainbows' sorrow be heard till the moon stops smoking just after the sun's mouth bleeds in this city of death and daisies where the cat-man whisks fair young maids off to do the chores in his bat cave with the robins and butterflies and the bumblebee tries to rule over all creation as the snake and stag-junior play poker to decide if light or dark chocolate reigns supreme in this never ending cycle of insanity.**_

 _ **may the fields in england forever bloom americas and canadas as france tries to raise them all and russia scares everyone away except for his little sister belarus who scares him with her undieing love while china and japan still argue over who is better as the black dragons soar through the skies.**_

 _ **may greece and turkey finally admit their love for each other as markiplier and jacksepticeye get married with sheep dj-ing their after party and goats bleeting love notes to the polka-dotted hippopotomaussesses that wear pink frilly tu-tus as they break dance on the coffee table in germany's house.**_


End file.
